This invention relates generally to dispensing of cosmetic powder, and more particularly to controlled and metered dispensing of such powder.
There is need for means to control and thereby conserve cosmetic powder use and dispensing, and also to enable controlled powder metering dispensing by means of apparatus that is easily usable and storable in readily dispensing mode, for simple, reliable instant use.